


Now

by Quantum_Spin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Spin/pseuds/Quantum_Spin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me.

_We could have been together,_  
have had forever.  
Two point five children, a white picket fence,  
and then some but we were too dense  
to think, to speak, to act  
on the warmth we, for each other, felt.

 _Now, you have a thief at home_  
and his young son calling you ‘mom’.  
I have a pirate with a hook for a hand  
and our son drawing our names in the sand,  
asking where you are and why you left –  
why he and I were not enough to be kept.

 _The last I saw you was a while ago._  
Eight weeks. One day. Five hours. Who is really counting?  
The clock is still ticking with a chime  
which I can neither call yours nor mine.  
You saw me yet still chose the dust of a fairy;  
I saw you – everything – but letting go was a must for I had grown weary.

 _Now, you have your happy ending_  
with a man who sees you merely as a second chance  
and a boy who did not love you when you were Queen of the darkest dance.  
I too have my own ending  
amongst people who see a Savior and nothing more  
and an old soul who, at night, cries to forget the things he has seen.

 _We could have been together,_  
Have had forever.  
Two point five children, a white picket fence  
but being so caught up with the what-ifs, we were too dense  
to see that the light was dimming within the boy who cried for you.  
Now, our one and only has to dust returned  
leaving you with one point five and your second chance  
Me, with nothing and an ending that should have been anything but mine.

* * *

 The sound of her heart flat lining did not register; neither did the desperate screams of a mother, who was robbed of what little time she had with her only daughter, nor the violent sobs of a queen, who now cannot right her wrongs. No, only the smiling face of _their_ son did and as Emma’s bright green eyes dulled, one thought remained.

“I am home.”


End file.
